Zande Khanda
Zande Khanda (Zahn-Dee Kawn-Dā), is a Karamjan-born mercenary who migrated into Asgarnia from the Wilderness. He is currently a skirmisher of the Horde of Decay, a Zamorakian faction that serves a demon lord, as well as a deathbringer of the Black Regiment. He is a headhunter by hobby, and currently resides within the slums of Varrock. He was disowned by his tribe for excessive violent tendencies, and no longer holds any connection to his old family. He believes that Zamorak is a noble deity, and that by accumulating a fearsome reputation one can become a "whipping boy", helping others to unite by giving them a bad guy to focus on. That being said, Zande has always enjoyed his job, as much as he enjoys food. He is rarely seen not chowing down on a banana or gulping rum. Zande suffers from an extremely acute case of ailurophobia, an unusually intense fear of felines. He frequents combat hotspots and still goes hunting in the Wilderness, always eager to amass more "trophies" for his already enormous collection. Whenever he isn't causing trouble, Zande may be found relaxing in a bar or searching for bargains in the local market. Especially good deals on flashy clothing. The man loves his fashion. He has only been in Asgarnia for a short time, but has already found his niche in society. He is played by the user Doc Doctor. Personality Despite his gruesome hobbies and fearsome reputation in the Wilderness, Zande is an extremely friendly and approachable man. He doesn't mind sharing food and drink, and loves goofing around. Zande even seems at ease amongst vampyres and white knights. Though this may be legitimate affection, it could also just be the fact that he doesn't consider any other living creature in Gielinor besides the Shaikahan to be a threat. Just as a lion frolics carelessly about on the Savannah, Zande freely comes and goes as he pleases, associating with anybody he desires. He is a straightforward thinker, and often acts upon his gut. This goes without saying, he is by no means a dullard. He holds a large amount of social and combative experience, and has a knack for predicting the thoughts and actions of others. Though ruthless with his enemies, Zande gives quarter to women and children. He has no qualms about fighting dirty, but prefers to only hunt strong game that has at least a little potential for challenge. He doesn't have any long-term goals, and enjoys just living in the moment. He loves life's simple pleasures, such as adventure, alcohol, and the temporary company of women. But more so that, he enjoys food. Zande adores every kind of exotic edible, and will merrily eat just about anything that can be digested. After a long, hard day of headhunting, Zande finds nothing so grand as to kick back, grab some imported Karumjan rum with banana slices, and dig into a fat slice of home-style long pork pie. He also likes dressing fancy and keeping with the latest Karumjan fashion trends. Possibly his greatest personality flaw, Zande has an intense and unreasonable feline phobia. At the merest sight of even a teeny kitten, he loses bladder control and flies into hysterics. He is literally mentally incapacitated from fear when faced with the likeness of a cat, even if it is only a carving. The only thing he can do is sob in terror and flee for the sake of his sanity. Only one thing can comfort Zande after a frightening encounter with a kitty; tending to his pets. Zande harbors several trained vultures, the only living things he truly cares for. Though he usually has a very mellow attitude and a remarkably long fuse, harming his vultures is a surefire way to draw out his anger. That, and being a traitor. Zande is astoundingly loyal to whomever he pledges service, and despises traitors with a fiery intensity. When he was banished from his home village at a young age, he felt betrayed by his own people and swore to never again suffer anybody that two-times him. Biography Born in a tribesman village West of Brimhaven, Zande was what could be called a problem child. One of the laws of the jungle is that one must kill only to survive. Zande killed for food, and he killed in self defense. But, to the shame of his family, he also killed for fun. He was a prodigal hunter, and could get the drop on a wild larupia as easily as he could chase a monkey up a tree. And both things he did on many occasions. Unfortunately, he also liked getting the drop on warriors from other villages. And with every kill he made, be it animal or man, Zande collected the head. His own little hut was soon filled with the stench of rot, and soon even the patience of the grizzled tribe leader waned. Appearance Abilities Trivia & Music Gallery Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Zamorakian Category:Male Category:Humans